Since We First Met
by shadowhunters.demigods
Summary: Percy has bought Annabeth a ring! What does Athena have to say about this? Read to find out. Please no hate. Please leave reviews that are not mean or rude.


Since We First Met

* * *

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Rick, except the plot. Sadly. :(

* * *

A/N: Please no hate and please read and review and be nice. Thank you

* * *

Percy POV

* * *

Today is the day. I am going to ask Annabeth to marry me. Jason, Leo, and Frank all went with me to get her the ring. We bought it from a vintage jewelry store. The ring is from the 1920s. I bought that style because that era is her favorite because of how amazing the technology and inventions were. There is a sea green diamond in the middle, surrounded by two gray diamonds. The old lady that sold us the ring said it was an heirloom that has been in her family for generations. She told me that she had a dream once, that a young man with jet black hair and sea green eyes that whirled like the ocean would buy this ring from her. I had a feeling that she was on of the nereids, who was forced to land by Aegaeon, in the late 1800s, because she wouldn't join the Titans in their attempts to leave Tartarus and rise again. But obviously, they succeeded eventually. She had a twinkle in her eye that reminded me of my dad. All of the guys agreed with my theory and everyone also thought that Annabeth ould love the ring. We promised the lady that we would be coming back a couple more times in the near future.

* * *

The Next Day

* * *

My mom helped me organize a picnic basket with all of Annabeth's favorite foods. She even baked our favorite, blue cookies. Mom wouldn't let me eat any. Her reasoning was that I would spoil my lunch with Annabeth and then I would not be able to fit into the shirt I wanted to wear today. Then, I went to go shower so I would not smell like I had been playing in a gutter with Jason, again.

* * *

At Central Park

* * *

"So, Percy, why are we here? I love being with you, but the gods are waiting for me to meet with them about the interior of their personal palaces. And then I have to go register one of the younger campers for their permit because she lives half the year in Manhattan." All the giddiness I have kept pent up since I had the idea of proposing to her. "Annabeth. I love listening to you talk about how the gods like their palaces, but there is something that I need to tell you." "Percy! Are you going to break up with me? After all, we've been through. Just like that, you are going to dump me!" "No,no,no. I'm not going to break up with you. I love you. In fact, I have a very important question to ask you." "Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, I have known that I have loved you since I saw your face on Aphrodite's when I first met her with Ares. I know right know that she is watching us at this moment with me blubbering over you, and thinking that she knew this was fated and could not be changed. Hera could not even take my memory of you. Annabeth, I love you and would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" "Percy! The answer has been yes since the day I met you. I love you so much." Then I slide the ring on her finger and she jumps me with a kiss. Then the sky starts to thunder. "Not now Hera. I know you don't want me and Percy to have a happy ending because you and Zeus never got yours, but you are supposed to be the goddess of home and marriage. Please for once, just let me be happy." "Annabeth, dear. It's not Hera. It's your mother." Then I knew I had to intervene. "Alright, Athena. I know you don't like me, but I can't believe that you would try to ruin your daughter's happiness, just because you don't like me or my heritage. So god forbid, I will be marrying your daughter. And that is final." "Percy Jackson. It has been a long time since someone has spoken to me like that. On top of that, you want to marry my daughter, One of the finest I have ever had. Please treat her right." "Well, Annie. I guess we just got your mom's blessing." "Percy! Do you realize how great this is!? My mom just accepted you. This si great!" "Yep. Why don't you get Piper to plan the wedding and Reyna to do security?" "Awww! Percy! I love you so much! Thank you!" "Your welcome, Annabeth!" Now, I had to go tell the guys all about my meeting with Athena.


End file.
